


Episode 1

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: This is the part in Hollywood we’re all that planning falls down and we need a REPLACEMENT....





	Episode 1

“The daily’s” She sighed everything was right just not now. She never believed in muses but at this moment she was hideous.   
So she pondered then as if an angel had graced her ear the story was seen...  
“Ok, Kiera, wardrobe.” Cat has taken control of her set. She decided the set could stay but the script had to be lived.   
Kara was returned from the wardrobe a horrified expression lay hidden in those blue orbs. Cat smiled and chuckled.  
“Ok now I need a few things from you.”  
“You are my Supergirl.”  
“Uhm Miss. Grant.” Kara moved in closer as she lowered her voice.  
“Miss. Grant remember you thought I was once before... Supergirl showed up.”  
“Ok well I don’t remember that or much else but I do know you are going to be great for this. Besides I’ve seen the dalilys on you the camera likes you.”  
Kara was caught, however she quickly realized that this could be work in her favor.  
“Ok Krypton is out. Argo City is an underwater world. In which our “hero” lived. She accidentally ripped a hole in the city walls. Sending The Omega Hedron to Earth. A great power source. So she convinced the council to let her venture to Earth to retrieve the Omega Hedron.”  
Miss. Grant has that look of pure evil in her eyes. As if she knew how good this would be. The began the set up.   
When they filmed the scenes they could for the day two changed and headed out for the evening.  
“Well you just filmed your big break. What do you feel like?”  
Kara looked at Miss. Grant they were in that moment...She had no memory after another adventure with Supergirl. The truth about having found a new being. Which to Kara was sad she missed her Miss.Grant. Yet as she began to understand this new person she wondered if the idea of a hero was understood.  
The lives she held were fragile the true fact of mortals. Having to view the effect of being a beacon to those who could not fend against other forces.  
Cat seemed to feel the pull in her and turned to face her counterpart.  
“Something wrong?”  
“No. Nothing is wrong. Just normal. Hey why don’t we head back I’m kinda tired those lights are hot and I think I want a bath.” Cat just seemed to follow along.   
The rest of the night the two fell into a pattern  
When Kara returned she found her outsider sitting looking into the night sky.  
“You know this is kinda...”  
“I know the one thing nobody will say to me. Did something happen between us?”  
TBC...


End file.
